dragon_riders_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleck
Overview Fleck is a male hyena and the leader of the former Dark Riders. Basic Information Fleck is a male spotted hyena. Personality Fleck is intelligent, organized and charismatic. He was one of the crueler Dark Rider, liking to torture his enemies, and is highly perceptive. Fleck is a natural-born leader, often assuming the role. He dislikes doing things unplanned, and tends to be fairly strict and makes sure everyone sticks to the plan. In battle, Fleck relies more on strategies rather than aimless fighting, believing in the balance between intelligence and strength. He often can figure out his opponents' true weaknesses and use them to take advantage over them. He is cynical, cunning and manipulative. It's hard to fool him due to his observant and distrustful nature. He is often secretive and misunderstood for hating most other people, and doesn't care about anyone. He isn't too emotional driven himself, and usually remains as a 'business' persona. Fleck is usually skeptical to strangers, and will only let his guards down when around people he truly trusts, like his mate: Lonyo. History Fleck's birth parents, Vilo and Moyati, were murdered by Mahiri and her crew of lions, and himself was taken away with his siblings by Xi Luka to be imprisoned. They were tortured and enslaved by the lions for a long time, enough for Fleck to grew from a newborn to a cub. When the lions had had enough of the cubs, they killed his siblings in front of him, resulting in his power being activated, freeing himself and all the hyenas they'd captured. However, being so young and covered in wounds, Fleck was unable to catch up with other hyenas who all escaped to different clans nearby. He had no choice but to lay in the grass, barely able to move. Thankfully, a purple dragon noticed him, bringing him back to his den and nursed the cub back to health. They realized they were meant to be dragon and rider later on. Ever since the event, Fleck had grown intense hatred toward lions, and was planning to get revenge for what they'd done. He eventually started the group of Dark Riders with Percy and Msonge. Because of his manipulative and charismatic nature, he was able to get many people to believe in his philosophy and lead the Dark Riders to be strong. He later on befriended his mate, Lonyo, and she became the only one person that could stop him from his killing streaks. During the Dark Age, Fleck met Rusla, a new Dark Rider, who could travel back in time due to the crystals in her hidden territory. The two discovered the Hadiso Lands: a place filled with different kinds of animals, being ruled by two powerful legendary dragons: Dragon King and Jye'glazi. Feeling sympathy of the animals who were under their tyrannical rules, they worked together to defeat them, reducing both into soulless being, with Dragon King following after Fleck. After they were murdered, the Hadiso Land was without leader, the animals thus asked Fleck to lead them, and he agreed, while setting Dragon King up as a guard to the pride. He had been helping the land to rebuild and restore itself ever since, and had also been taking in any animals who are in need, just excluding lions. It later turns out Dragon King and Jye were responsible for the connections between the Hadiso, Kwasi and Narjotic Lands as they had left sets of the crystals to travel in time and between locations in each of the lands they'd ruled, making Rusla, and eventually Kukua, to be able to keep in touch with Fleck. After the Castle was found, Fleck grew a lot softer to the Light Riders, due to both the Hadiso Pride's existence and the alliance with them, though he still secretly tortured Xi Luka to death, who had regretted her action and asked him to kill her. After following the Southern Clan to join the Light Riders, Lonyo eventually was able to convince him to steer the Dark Riders toward making peace. On the verge of the two sides finally at peace, though, their relationship was discovered by Benvolio. He fiercely attacked Lonyo, thinking she was a traitor, causing her to go missing, and was assumed dead. This drove Fleck over the edge, as he not only abandoned the original plan, but became much more violent and crueler than before. He targeted on each of the Light Riders' parents, murdering them one by one, while causing massacre and chaos in the Narjotic Lands. Fleck only grew softer again eventually when Percy found Lonyo in the forest, who had lost all her memories and couldn't find her way back. The two restarted their relationships and eventually became mates again. As a young adult, Fleck found Shadow, a lone hyena cub, who was trying to escape Ukaidi one day in a forest. Pitying her, he took her into the Hadiso Lands to protect her, and eventually adopted her as his own daughter, taking care of her ever since. The presence of Shadow, Lonyo and the Hadiso Pride finally made him realized his mistakes. Too guilty to face the Light Riders, he hid himself in the Hadiso Lands for long, refusing to come out until his dragon, Zeus and Lonyo convinced him. He devoted himself to help the new Light Riders ever since, wanted to redeem himself of what he did and seek forgiveness till he was murdered by his old enemy, Nebula. Relationships Family Vilo - Mother Moyati - Father Mark - Adoptive Father Wendy - Adoptive Mother Kuamini - Step-Mother Fredie - Adoptive Brother Linus - Adoptive Brother Sabina - Adoptive Brother Zaidi - Half-Brother Kubaki - Half-Sister Balthazar - Half-Brother Sanamu - Half-Sister Amanzi - Half-Brother Lonyo - Mate Shadow - Daughter Aki - Daughter Haru - Son Jinsi - Son Rosemary - Daughter Friends Rusla Gecki Zeus - Dragon Hufuer Percy Jylane Draehal Hika Rocknue Other Vilae - Fusion between himself and Rusla Affiliation Fleck was the leader of The Dark Riders in the old generation. He is now an ally of The Light Riders. Fleck was a member of The Kasiso Clan. Fleck is the patriarch of The Capulet Clan. Fleck is the leader of The Hadiso Pride. Fleck co-owns The Cekako Pride with Hika and Rocknue. Fleck was also leader of The Army of Former Dark Riders. Power Fleck has the power of Black Sand. His superpower is to turn the sky pitch black, making the killer(s) unable to see while thousands of black sand dragons surrounding a black sand tornado appear, luring out the killer(s)' darkest fear while attacking, It is activated by the death(s) of Percy, Msonge, Jylane, Anna, Knamaka, Fredie, Linus, Sabina, Taraja, Hadhi, Erik, Mark, Wendy, Vilo, Moyati, Hufuer, Kuamini, Xiure, Annabeth, Hika, Rocknue, Raphael, Ai Casso, Jinsi, Shadow, Rosemary, Aki, Haru, Juliet, Tulivu, Tukutu, Tofautu, Tii, Kateya, Ukuta, Mbawa, Rusla, Zeus, or anyone else in the Hadiso Pride, Dhaifu Clan, Capulet Clan, Army of Former Dark Riders, Cekako Pride or the Kasiso Clan. After his death, his power goes to Balthazar. Category:Deceased Category:Hyenas Category:Spotted Hyenas Category:Black Sand Category:Dark Riders Category:Kasiso Clan Category:Capulet Clan Category:Cekako Pride Category:Army of Former Dark Riders Category:Hadiso Pride